Bonnie
' Bonnie '''is one of the main characters of ''The ridiculous adventures of Mushroom and Bonnie ''series (along with Mushroom) and Mushroom's best friend. He is a talking purple bunny with a red bow tie who joins Mushroom on "all" of his adventures. He has recently shown a more heroic role by saving Mushroom from the clutches of Vaultboy and Kevin in ''The Vault 2! ''with a machine gun. He is considered to be cute and adorable by fans and never really gets angry or becomes an antagonist (even though he can be mischevous sometimes). He is voiced by Joshua CobraCrafts brother, Lukas CobraCraft. He may be friends with Mushroom, but his "second best friend" is Baby Foxy, one of Mushrooms former bosses. '''Personality' Bonnie is shown to be kind, sweet, and overall very cute by fans. He is truly Mushrooms best friend and they help each other out once in a while. Bonnie likes to hang out with other small characters like Baby Foxy, Baby Pea, and Carl. He also seems to have a nack for singing as he sings multiple times in episodes. He also doesn't really seem to have any enemies besides Kevin and his gang, which he guns down. However, Bonnie isnt always all "sugar and spice". He has a darkside to him, like in The Hive, when he ''knocks out Mushroom and steals his Xbox One. Bonnie also seems to know how to use a gun and says that he is friends with Plauty, the main antagonist of ''Mushroom's War, who kills Mushroom and everyone else. And in 24 Hours! ''everyone feared that a planet would come through a "worm hole" and collide with Earth in 24 hour. But it turns out that instead of a planet, Bonnie comes through the worm hole. Relationships '''Mushroom' Mushroom is Bonnies best friend. He really likes Mushroom, despite knocking him out to take his Xbox. But he likely did this as revenge for Mushroom trapping him in the Wii U and blowing it up. But Bonnie fights alongside Mushroom in Mushroom's War! ''and tries to save General Pea before being cut off. In ''Bonnie's Videogame! ''he makes a videogame and let's Mushroom play it for free! But this doesn't make up for cussing out Mushroom in the game after he lost and giving him the achievement "Biggest &%#$!". Besides these few tweaks in their relationship, they are the best of friends, even though Mushroom hates some of Bonnies friends like Baby Foxy (for firing him) and Plauty (for killing Josh CobraCraft and all his friends). '''Bunnelby' Bunnelby is Bonnies second cousin, along with Springtrap. They are good friends and hang out on many occasions. Bunnelby is also a Pokemon in the upcoming Carl's Pokeball ''but is abscent throughout most of the episodes with Bonnie in them. He recently made a minor appearence in ''The Breakout ''as a sniper working for the police. '''Baby Foxy' Baby Foxy is another one of Bonnies best friends. He is very diffrent from Baby Foxt however. Baby Foxy is a little more mischevouse than Bonnie, as he encourages Mushroom to vandalise property in The Breakout ''and he prank calls people with Mushroom. Baby Foxy still cusses a little more then Bonnie, but he does help Mushroom stop Vaultboy and turn Bonnie back to normal in ''The Vault 2 part 2!. '' ''Baby Pea Baby Pea is slightly seen playing with Bonnie in The Hive! ''They seem to be having fun until Bonnie gets annoyed by Baby Pea repeatedly saying "Double Dutch!" over and over agin. He then gets pushed of the porch by Baby Pea and then attempts to EAT Baby Pea alive. Baby Pea beats Bonnie up and fires a pea at him, sending him flying. It is likely they are now friends, though. '''Carl' Carl is Bonnies third best friend. They first met when Bonnie was sent flying by Baby Peas pea and crashed into him. He read his name tag which said "Carl" on it. Carl and Bonnie have since been friends. Carl even saved Bonnie, Baby Foxy, and Mushroom from the assasin by shooting him. Trivia * Bonnie is actually 56 years old * An ongoing gag in the series is Mushroom repeatedly calling Bonnie "Bunnelby" * In recent episodes, Bonnie is wearing a bandage around his nose because of a snake bite in Coasta Rica * He is the cutest character in the series * His most popular song was "Biscutes, biscutes, for ME!" * He is based on the Bonnie character from the FNAF series * He is voiced by Lukas CobraCraft * His favorite food is biscuits * He was born on May 24 * He plays a major role in The Sleepover 2. Category:Characters